


The Huntress

by Melishi



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melishi/pseuds/Melishi
Summary: When Eva Jager first met Baldwin de Clermont she was a young vampire. The were first friends, and later lovers. However in 1911 their relationship fell apart, and Eva disappeared from his life.Spoilers for events up to Times Convert.
Relationships: Baldwin Clairmont/ Eva Jäger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! this is the first fanfic i have wrote with the thought that I may publish it in about 15 years. So that's terrifying. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> Also: Are disclaimers still a thing?  
> if so *ahem* I do not own or claim to own these characters, I am just playing in the world because I thought it would be fun.

Her heels clicked on the linoleum of the college hallway. Rhythmic. Solid.

Even for a creature, especially for one as old as she, the ideas of starting _fresh_ was a frightening concept. 

Click. Click. Click. 

The woman leading her down the hall, a receptionist, walked a just a shade too slow for her. After today she would need to feed, her hunting instincts were a bit too high for her liking. Colourful bulletin boards proclaimed exciting prospects for students: research opportunities, grants, and trips abroad. 

The receptionist fumbled with the keys. She could smell the adrenaline off the woman, “It is always exciting when we get a new member of faculty, these offices don’t get used much these days.”

Small talk, but nerves get the best of us all. She did realize she seemed a bit - unsettling.

Eva smiled slightly, “Well, It’s always been a dream to be able to work and teach here.” A small white lie wouldn’t hurt. After all, she had been here a few times over the last hundred years.

As they came to a halt in front of a nondescript office the woman faced Eva, “Right, this is you.” 

Eva flashed her brightest smile. The office was large enough for a desk and chair. An associate professor didn't necessarily warrant more than a small office. She nodded, “This will do nicely, thank you.” 

The receptionist chuckled slightly, “Oh no need to thank me. You got stuck with an introduction class. You’ll be begging for a bigger office come the winter session.” 

“Well, something we will have to work out later then,” Eva stated conspiratorially. 

“I.T. should be in a few hours to make sure your phone and computer are all set up. Here are your keys, big one for the main entrance, small one for your door. Key Card should work to get you into the department printing rooms.”

Eva nodded “Sounds perfect. Thank you.”

The young woman gave a slight nod, and turned to leave. 

Eva walked around the desk running her fingers over the worn mahogany. She sighed, pulling out her laptop and papers spreading them out on her desk. Beginnings are always the same. She placed on her desk a couple of old black and white photographs of her decedent, Marie and her husband Josef, and a tiny baby in their arms as well as a newer photo with a young man at a bar, her friend James.

_“You can drink so much! How is your liver not destroyed? What is your secret?”_

Eva shook her head smiling slightly at the memory as she opened the lid to her laptop and signed in so she could check her email.

Standard, HR style emails, asking her to come by and fill out this, that or the other forum. The procedure had not changed in the last 10 universities, why would it change here. 

While she read that Human Resources email, her client dinged with a notification from a faculty wide welcome email from the department of Biochemistry welcoming their new visiting fellow. She rolled her eyes, she had dabbled in biochemistry. She had done a double major in biochemistry and Economics so she understood its importance, but she found it terribly dull. 

“The Department of Biochemistry 

would like to welcome 

Dr. Matthew Clairmont MD Ph.D”

Her eyes widened as she scrolled a bit further down to show a man that she knew all too well. Dark hair and green eyes. “Fuck.” She ran her hands through her hair “Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck.” 

That was one part of her past she did _not_ want to revisit. 

“This is fine, he’ll just be in a lab- that's practically the other side of campus.” Her sigh was one that comforted her, but maybe didn’t do her the most justice. She pushed back from her desk, she needed to get out now.

As she stopped by the reception desk she told the receptionist, whose helpful desk plate proclaimed her to be Amy Jergans, that she forgot something at home and just needed to run back to get it and let I.T. into her office if they stopped by while she was gone. 

She sprinted back to the staff lot and unlocked her car dropping into the driver's seat. “Fuck” she said again. 

_De Clermonte._

She punched her steering wheel. 

_You aren’t a newborn, Eva. This is unlike. You always this could be an eventuality._

This wasn’t starting fresh. This beginning was more just a revisit to an old part of the timeline- with less corsets and jilted conversation.

She closed her eyes, shook her head. She would take a walk instead… and avoid the part of the campus where the biochemistry department had their labs set up.

* * *

She sat down in the chair of the stylist.

“Are you sure you want to cut it off?” he asked cautiously. “It would be a big change. It might be shocking.” He ran his fingers through it.

“I have never been so sure, it’s just hair. It will grow back” the stylist draped the cape around her and began to run his fingers through her hair. 

“You have really well taken care of hair.” 

Eva laughed, “I keep it in protective styles.” 

When she had walked into the salon and asked if they were taking walk-ins the stylist behind the counter raised an eyebrow. “Depends on what you wanted.” She smiled and told him that she wanted her hair cut into a long bob. 

She closed her eyes as he worked on her hair. Careful snips. Rhythmic. 

In about 45 minutes her hair had been artfully arranged into a shoulder length lob.

“Bet that feels so much lighter” as he brushed the ice blonde bits that had rested on the cape onto the floor. 

She nodded playing with her hair in the mirror, “Much, thank you.” 

* * *

Matthew stopped in front of the desk of the Economics department receptionist, “Hello” he said smoothly “I am looking for someone’s office, I was hoping you might point me in the correct direction.”

The receptionist, who had been mid-rubbing her eye “Uh, sure.” She got up, “Who were you looking for?” 

“The new Associate Professor,” He smiled slightly, “Eva Jager. We are old friends you see.”

“Oh, she's just down the hall let me write down the office number for you” she said excitedly. She handed him the sticky note and pointed him in the direction of a block of offices and small meeting rooms. 


	2. Dinner

She had been preparing her lecture material for the upcoming session, setting up her slide decks, providing reference pages in the PowerPoint notes section and writing out her points. Her office door allowed for her to continue to watch the hallway as the comings and goings of her colleagues. She did this to learn their scents. If she was going to spend any time here, she needed to be completely comfortable with the other faculty.   
Cloves - A scent she knew well, having spent 40 of her 50 year term serving beside him in the congregation. That and a slight knock on her door. _Fuck_.

She stood as he lightly pushed the ajar door open.

“Eva.”

“Matthieu,” He was the same, but at the same time _different_. “Academia seems to suit you.”

He smiled slightly, “As always, disarming. I could say the same of you.” His eyes drifted around the room to her diplomas on the walls “How does one go from a Biochemistry degree,” he pointed behind her shoulder “to Economics and then onto a MD?” 

“Being bored, and vampiric, Matthieu” 

“I mean obviously, you chose to go get your PhD in Economics. I can’t imagine why you would have done such a thing.” He laughed. 

“Twelve hundred years of watching kingdoms rise then fall may have had something to do with it.” She told him in easy French. “You are in good humour de Clermont. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?” 

“I just wanted to say hello. Can’t I say hello to an old friend?” 

“De Clermont’s do not have friends,” she quoted at him. 

“I did say that to you, didn’t I?” he rubbed the back of his head. “If the last few months have taught me anything, that is far from true.”

She sat down, swapping back into English “I am not sure I necessarily want you to be a friend, Matthew.” She sighed, “Admit it, you are here as an occupational hazard.”

“Partially,” he paused, “But I would never force you to do something you did not want to do. I really do think of you as an old friend…” he trailed off finding her eyes, “You and I have been through a lot. Henry the 8th” 

She nodded, “Napoleon.”

“World War One,” he countered. 

“The congregation,” she chuckled. 

“And of course, my dear older brother,” He said with a chuckle. She however winced. “Five hundred years of our dear Baldwin.”

“Is that what he’s calling himself these days,” She said quietly. 

His smile was sad, “You never really got over him.” 

She flicked her green eyes up to his, “I have. Look, Matthew, what do you want? I have things I need to do.” 

“Straight to the point, you never were to dance around the subject,” his eyes gleamed, “I want a sample, I know you have an interesting past genetically and I think your DNA is probably a good,” he paused searching for the correct words, “example of what we may be looking for.”

She grimaced, “Sounds promising Doctor Clairmont.” 

“It’s nothing invasive, small blood sample and a cheek swab. Your actual details will be scrubbed from the results if and when we publish any results”

“Publish?” her eyes widened, “and what does the congregation think of that.” 

“Oh,” he laughed, “I have a means to get around it, so not a worry. On that note, my wife would be remiss if I did not invite you for dinner. When she's back from Venice you should join us for dinner.”

“Married? Matthew, I must say I am surprised.”

He laughed, “Have you been living under a rock?”

“If you count my fourth PhD defense as a rock...” she said as she trailed off.

“She will be back tomorrow evening. Come by the lab in the afternoon and we can do those samples and then have dinner.” 

She shrugged, “You know what, sure.”

He stood up straighter, “Alright, I'll email you with the lab location.” He turned to leave, “Nice hair, by the way,” he smiled as he left her office. 

She sighed heavily into her hands before she turned back to the class slides. 

* * *

“Diana this is Dr. Eva Jäger. Eva, my wife, Dr. Diana Bishop.”

“You neglected to mention, Matthew, that your wife was a witch.” Eva’s pale green eyes met Diana’s blue ones, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Diana nodded to the other blonde woman, “I think I have seen you in his memories.”

“It's possible I did spend a lot of time around his family.” Eva smirked, “You can choose to _not_ answer this, but what kind of witch are you. You have the most beautiful glow.”

Diana looked to Matthew and then back to her, “I am a weaver.” 

Eva nodded, “That explains some things. You smell like a reminder someone I once knew.”

“You knew another weaver?” 

“When I was mortal, yes. My mother's sister,” she paused, “I can't recall her name, but I saw her once after I was reborn and she smelt similar to you.”

“You were a witch?” 

“Of a variety,” she laughed removing her coat, “It was a long time ago. I spent more time with my hands wrapped around the hilt of my blade then I did professing my knowledge of the craft.”

“That is true,” He laughed, “I think outside of the family you are the only one who has won a sparring match with Baldwin.”

“That was luck and you know it.” 

“I have questions,” Diana sputtered. 

“Shall we have dinner,” Matthew interjected. “Diana is a historian so you will become her latest project I am sorry to say.”

“Matthew!”

“I’m happy to answer most things.” Eva frowned slightly, “I remember less from my human life then I would care to admit. I have done a whole lot of vampiric living for my arguably very human brain.” 

“I just-” she paused, “Most people that have known Matthew for as long as you claim to have, have tried to kill him of late.” 

She laughed, “I did once also, though likely for different reasons.”

“We were once on opposing sides of a bloody war,” he explained, pouring 3 glasses of wine.

“Every war was bloody 1200 years ago.”

“Yes, but” he handed her the glass of wine, “not every war had women as soldiers.”

She smiled, “I enjoyed tactics, the thrill of my sword swinging.” Eva Shrugged, “Like I said, more time with my sword than I did practicing my craft.”

“You must have shown some prowess on the battlefield or we would not be sitting here right now,” he said, taking a sip of wine.

Eva shrugged, “Who knows what father was thinking.”

“I thought it was against congregation rules to turn a witch?”

“That was before the congregation,” she said hollowly, “After it came to be, my heritage as a witch was kept pretty hush hush.” Eva played with a ring on her index finger, A large dark stone with a carving of a raven.

_My Lady, Your brother is dead. He has no children. You are the head of the family now._

_What Family? I am all that remains._

She shook her head expelling the memory, “My Papa should not have turned me.” She said simply, “Even then it was frowned upon. I got to see my son grow up and for that I will be grateful to him." She brought her glass to her lips, “my apologies, I am getting introspective. Yes, I am a 1200 year old vampire.”

“Where was it you got turned?” Dianna inquired before taking a small bite of her food. 

“Oh somewhere in Norway. I couldn't tell you where exactly,” She did remember that it was in December though, “We had just feasted for the winter solstice.”

Matthew and Diana sat enraptured.

“Papa had come to that feast, it’s when he met me for the first time. He was a friend of my father’s. Father always kept me close, I would have premonitions… see things. But when I saw Cedric for the first time, I just felt cold. He was a vampire so that makes sense. I actually thought he was a god come to visit us.”

“You were turned in the 9th century?” Diana Questioned 

She shrugged “Approximately. Time is a relative concept.” 

Both Matthew and Diana's eyebrows rose. “You have no idea,” she said laughing, “I don’t want to pry into your life. I know vampires don't like to talk about things.”

Eva Smiled, “We are a secretive lot. But I don't mind, If I am not comfortable to answer a question I will say. I don’t have much left to hide.” She again fiddled with her ring.

“I haven’t seen or heard anything of you since 1916.” Matthew said, eyeing the ring on her finger. 

She laughed, “Ever consider that was for a reason, Matthew?” 

“Did you serve in the war together?” Diana asked, looking between her husband and the other woman. 

Matthew shrugged, “Not that war.”

“We crossed paths a lot. Phillipe and my papa, Cedric, were friends. I think they were around the same age.”

“And we both had insufferable brothers.”

“Perhaps it was me who was insufferable,” she countered. “And I wouldn't say he was insufferable, murderous yes. Baldwin, however, was never insufferable.”

He picked up his glass of wine “Perhaps for you.”

“Wait. She’s Baldwin’s Eva?” 

“Oh Gods,” her eyes darkened, “I haven’t been Baldwin’s Eva in over a hundred years, and we should have never been together as long as we were - 450 years too long.”

“I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked.” 

She cracked a smile, “That was a difficult time for me.

She cracked a smile sighing, “Please, I do not mean to cause distress. That year- 1911 ” she paused swallowing, “It was a difficult year for me. My son died, and then Baldwin… Well he helped trigger the start of the first world war with his idiocy. My eldest brother died shortly thereafter.”

“The ring, then, it was Miguels?” Matthew asked. “I had wondered why you were wearing the ring.” 

“Now you know.” she turned the ring on her finger. “It represents how far we fell. I am the last you know.”

“Last what?” Diana asked confusedly. 

“Member of her family,” Matthew frowned, “I thought Kristoff had children.”

“The girls were in the French Court when the King was deposed. They got out in time but they were never really the same. I tried to find them after Kristoff was killed, but they either don’t want to be found or are dead. And you and I both know what happened to my son,” she sighed. “Hence I am forced to live out my existence basically alone,” She laughed. “And teaching cost curves to idiotic 17-year-olds.” She looked at Diana, “I am sorry I am typically a bit less morose.” She stood, “I should go, I am interested in the results of the research if and when they are published.” She looked between them “Thank you for a lovely dinner.”

Matthew stood and Diana nodded, “You are always welcome here.” 

She turned to face Diana, “I appreciate that immensely.” She pulled on her coat and did up the belt on it. “Adieu mes amis.”

Matthew pulled his wife close and rubbed her arm, “She’s so incredibly sad, Matthew.” 

“I am not sure Eva has ever been entirely that happy.”


	3. Confrontation

As she opened the door of her condo, she caught a familiar scent, “Eric,” the hulk of a man sat in front of her at a kitchen island. 

“Well met sister.”

She and Gallowglass had crossed paths a few times over the last hundred years. Never for more than a few nights, but more commonly then she would have liked. She had befriended the warrior when she would come into contact with him over the years in her dealings with the de Claremonte clan. The fact that they had both been human ‘vikings’ meant they had spent far more time then either they cared to admit talking about theology, and gods. She trusted him fully and as such he was one of the few people allowed to call her by her human name. Names, after all, were powerful things. 

“What do I owe this pleasure?”

“You saw auntie,” he said, avoiding her question.

“Diana? Yes.”

“Is she quite well?” 

“Why not go see for yourself.” 

“You know I can’t Saga.”

“I think you can.” 

“Uncle Matthew would kill me.”

She scoffed. 

“Don't be like that.”

“Want some wine?” she enquired walking around the island he stood at.

“I was hoping for something stronger.”

“Well you know where it is.”

“Do you want to come hunting with me?”

“I was hunting yesterday… ,” she trailed off shrugging, “I don’t really have the desire to hunt right now, either."

He got up and reached for the glasses she kept on the counter for the “stronger” stuff -aged whiskey. He poured a glass, “Do you want?” He asked, picking up another glass.

She nodded, “Sure.”

“We are quite the pair, my sister.”

She snorted into her glass, “Quite indeed.”

“Thought I’d warn you. Uncle Lucius is going to be in New Haven sometime in the next few days.”

_“Wonderful.”_

“Got anywhere to be?”

“No. Classes to teach so I can't very well … evaporate as I did when I was in New York at the same time as him.”

“Would it hurt to talk to him?”

She set the glass down. “Yes, it would, Eric."

“Saga.”

“I hate that you call me that.”

“I could call you something else.” 

She shrugged. “I have no desire to talk to Lucius and I am sure he has moved on from me.”

“That's the thing,” he took a draft from his glass, “I am not sure he has. He’s attempted to, but none are as captivating as you.”

She shot him a dirty look. 

“If I know my uncle, he would like to at least have closure.” 

“You know this is why I avoided the de Clermonts for so long,” she took a swig of her glass “You are all so pushy “

He took her hand in his, “Just talk to him, Eva.” 

* * *

Baldwin got off the plane in New York and was greeted on the tarmac with American Customs and a waiting car to take him to New Haven. Matthew always had to complicate things. Despite that he still cared for his brother, as much as he pretended to be constantly cross with him.

He sighed and leaned back in the back seat of the car. The short drive allowed him to get just enough work done that it was frustrating.

As he got out of the car, and caught a scent he hadn't smelt in a long time: Wildflowers, and Cassia, Vanilla. Baldwin knew that scent anywhere. It brought back memories of heated arguments, blonde curls, and regrets. 

* * *

She arrived on the floor that held her offices after another long and frankly arduous lecture with her first-year microeconomics class. She stopped as the elevator doors slid open. Leather, Spice and Cedar. Her heart thumped. _Fuck_. She shook her head, _No this will not affect you._ She had seen empires rise and fall, seeing _him_ should not do this to her. She adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag, walked out of the elevator and up to the reception desk, “Has anyone stopped in asking after me, Ami?”

“Sorry, not that I know of Dr Jäger.” The receptionist looked up from her computer screen, “Are you expecting someone?”

Eva shook her head, “No. Just a feeling that's all.” She adjusted her bag strap again and continued down the hall to her office. With each step the scent got stronger. 

She touched the door handle and pushed the door open knowing it would be unlocked. 

“You could have waited until I was at least sitting down, Lucius.” 

He sat at her desk, looking pleased with himself, “What's the fun in that Eva?”

“It would have been respectful at the very least,” she hissed between her teeth.

“Well, I was mostly just making sure it was you.” 

“You came, you saw, now leave.” She told him indicating out into the hallway.

“It's not that simple, Eva.”

“I don't ask a lot, but leaving me alone was part of what I asked.”

“Why did you pick economics?” he asked, changing the subject.

“We can't all run fortune 500 companies, the congregation would think it far too suspicious. Oh wait, you're in the congregation.”

“I am not actually.” His golden-brown eyes sparkled “Your hair looks good like that.”

With her free hand she subconsciously reached up to touch the blunted ends. “Why are you here, Lucius?”

“Was on my way to provide a sample for Matt’s research. But then I caught your scent.”

“And decided, that coming to torment me would be what? More fun?”

“If I recall Eva,” he said leaning forward on her desk every bit as powerful looking as she remembered, “It was you that left, not me.”

“That was my last straw, Lucius. You knew it then, it hasn't changed. You broke my trust for the last time”

He got up from her desk chair, “Let’s try this again.” He stepped closer to her “Can we try this again… I miss you.” He took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. “I know you miss me.”

She pulled her hand away, “You don't know that.” 

“I think I do. _Amata”_

Her green eyes met his brown ones. “We are not good together. We never were. Far too self-destructive for our own good.”

He took slow steps toward her. “At the very least can we talk about it? My life has changed so much since then.”

She laughed, “Baldwin, you need a better excuse than ‘I have changed.’” 

“I think it's less that I have personally changed more than I have seen the error of my ways. Please, just hear me out, Eva.”

She turned to leave. “I told you then I was done. I continue to be done.”

“Saga.”

“I can't do this, Lucius,” she said quietly, “I am not going to fight with you about it.” She stormed out of her office and down the hall slamming the elevator button with the back of her hand. “Please just let me be,” she said quietly as the elevator doors closed with her inside knowing he would hear her. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amanta - beloved in Latin
> 
> I have been editing things as I do re-reads of the document. Not to worry if you have read to this point, nothing has changed. Just attempting to make it flow better. Posts will be sporadic, I have close to 120 pages written as of now, I am filling in the missing bits. I know how it ends and how it begins, just need the middle bit. Thank you for reading.


	4. A Lamb to Slaughter

Baldwin pushed the door open to Matthew’s Lab open. 

“Brother. So nice to see you.” Matthew said, sarcastically.

“You could have warned me.” Baldwin spat, stopping in front of his step-brother.

“About what?” Matthew asked.

“Eva.” 

“Ah,” he said, turning away from his brother. “Surprise?” 

“Not funny Matt. She is something I need to know about.”

“Why? You've been done with her for over a hundred years?” Matthew paused, “unless you're not?”

Baldwin glared at his brother. 

“Really a hundred years is a long time to be pining after a woman.” 

“I don't need a lecture from you. Just take the bloody sample.”

“Well, you need to take your coat off, and I would be happy to start.” Matthew told him to as he reached into a container for a sterile needle.

“How long have you known?” Baldwin asked, removing his cuff links, and rolling up his sleeve. 

“Not long.” Matthew replied, shoving the needle into his brother's arm. “Marcus has known longer. After everything that happened between the two of you, she asked to be left alone so I respected her wishes.” 

“That son of yours,” Baldwin shook his head. 

“Marcus did not do anything wrong,” Matthew raised an eyebrow, “Did you get into one of your quarrels with her?”

“No”.

“Being petulant won't get you anywhere, Baldwin.”

“She ran away from me.”

“I think she told you to leave her alone in 1911.” 

“I miss her friendship… having the confidant.”

_Why are you showing me this? Her fingers grazed the crimson plumage on the helmet._

_I do not know._

“You miss her in your bed.”

“We were friends for almost seven hundred years before she was my mistress!” Baldwin countered angrily.

_Oh, the back and forth dance we do, she told him sadly sighing_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

Matthew met his stepbrother’s eyes. “So be friends. You are one of one the most powerful men in the world, could just send her an email. It is the twenty-first century.”

Baldwin snorted. 

“I am not kidding; Her email is on her faculty page. Or don't.” He shrugged, “It's your choice ultimately, just as it's her choice to respond to you.” Matthew extracted the needle from Baldwin's arm, “What's the harm? The worst she could say is no. Then you go back to pretending each other does not exist.” Matthew pulled out his phone and stared down at the screen and sent a text message, “Will you be joining us for dinner this evening?”

Baldwin shot daggers at him, “Any more of my old flames you happen to know about?”

Matthew shrugged, smiling slightly as he turned away from Baldwin picking up a pen to label the tube.

* * *

“So, you do have a heart,” Diana said laughing. 

He swirled the liquid in the glass, as his sister sat across from him a bemused smile on her face. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You haven't been known to be the most outwardly caring person.” Matthew picked up his own glass before perking up to the sounds of crying upstairs, “It sounds like the twins are awake. I’ll be right back.” Matthew stood and ran up the stairs. 

Dianna tilted her head, “She meant a lot to you.” 

He shrugged, “We never were mated, and I have had girlfriends since her. I am over her.” 

"Then why are you sitting here like a lovesick teenager?” 

“Matthew asked much the same thing earlier,” He shrugged, “I do not know honestly.”

“You have a heart.” she shook her head, “I mean, I knew you did, especially with how you are with the twins.”

“Eva was always intriguing if nothing else.” He tilted his head, unfocusing eyes on a point over Diana's shoulder, “She had a reputation for being a bit hot headed, and not thinking through things. Running into battle before all the details were worked out.” He chuckled slightly, “She made great friends with Joan d’Arc, during the hundred years war.”

“The same hundred years war that Matthew's was wounded in?”

Matthew appeared in the doorway once more, “It was actually Eva that basically dragged me back to camp.”

“Her father always put her positions to watch creatures who had ended up in positions of authority. She was instrumental in getting Gerbet to give up his papacy.”

“I had forgotten that,” Matthew said, sitting down again. “And her and Gallowglass, always got along so well.”

“It helped that they were around the same age and shared a language.” 

“When she would argue with Cedric she would come to France and hide out with Maman.”

“And then Phillipe would send her away on some dark task.” Baldwin reached to the bowl that the candied almonds lived, “You the shadow, she the shade.” 

“Juliette despised her.” 

“You should have heard the things she said about you when you took up with Juliette.”

“I got that impression, she said she had been around Matthew a lot of the years.” Dianna taking a bite of her steak.

“Oh, she was. Father often invited Cedric for winter solstice celebrations, they were old friends.” Matthew winced, “Typically, she and I didn’t see eye to eye.” 

Baldwin grimaced slightly, “Phillipe was sure Cedric was going to expose us.” Baldwin leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, “I think Cedric enjoyed playing devil's advocate to Phillipe. They were constantly at odds with one another, that incident was no different.” Baldwin sighed, “What was it you called her?”

“A lamb to slaughter,” Matthew winced slightly, “more accurate would have been a wolf in sheep's clothing.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **new note at the end of 3, but I repeated it here for posterity sake.
> 
> I have been editing things as I do re-reads of the (original) document. Not to worry if you have read to this point, nothing has changed. Just attempting to make it flow better. Posts will be sporadic, if slow (I am doing college full time year round so classes come first), I have close to 120 pages written as of now, I am filling in the missing bits. At most, I think it will be around 30 chapters, depending on how I put them up. I know how it ends and how it begins, just need the rest of middle bit. Thank you for sticking with me. It's been so long since I put this much effort into a fic of any variety. I am trying to avoid plot holes you can drive a truck through so we will see how that goes. I am also doing a pretty intense re-read of the books with notes that I wish I could replicate for my actual course work but I digress. 
> 
> At some point, (once I figure out how) I'll post the Pinterest board, and Spotify playlists that go along with this... but not yet. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading. Until Next time.


	5. France, 787

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the past folks. I have spent more time then I would ever care to admit **actually** reading my history text books.

**Central France - _De Clermonte_ seat - 787 CE**

Phillpe de Clairmonte held a sort of court in his home. It was more common than at the winter equinox festival for the influential creatures of the world to gather at his home to celebrate. His oldest friend, Cedric, was no exception to this rule. He often brought his newest project with him and this visit was no exception.

“Cedric,” he proclaimed as they embraced, “Welcome my friend.” He paused when he saw the young woman behind him. Her gown was a heavy wool, dyed the colour of autumnal leaves complimenting her long braided icy blonde hair “Who might this be.”

“This is my daughter, Eva.” 

His amber eyes met her vivid green ones, “Welcome, Lady Eva.” 

“Eva,” her eyes flicked back to her father. She was like a mountain cat, small and deadly. 

She curtsied low, “Thank you,” her words heavily accented. 

“Ysabeau, my darling, perhaps Lady Eva could sit with you and the girls.” 

Ysabeau nodded ever so slightly “Of course.”

Gallowglass stood with his father and two uncles, 

“Like a lamb to slaughter,” Matthieu said quietly so only the other three men could hear him. 

“Matthieu,” Hugh cautioned, “You were once not so different.”

“In fact, you were probably worse,” Lucius countered.

Matthieu hissed, “You know nothing.”

She had broken away from her father, and began to wander the room, her eyes noting all the details.

“What purpose do you think Cedric made her for.”

“A pretty ornament,” offered Matthieu. 

Gallowglass eyes followed her, “I very much doubt that. She still has her marks.” He looked at his father, “I believe she's from the north.”

Hugh raised an eyebrow, “Come now, Eric, you can't be sure unless you speak to her.”

Hugh made a motion for her to come closer, “Lady Jäger.” he called “Welcome. I am Phillipe’s oldest son, Hugh, these are my brothers Mathieu and Lucius, and my son, Eric.”

Gallowglass smiled an easy smile “heil ok sæl.”

Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips softening the line of her mouth. “And you milord.”

“That confirmed that suspicion relatively quickly,” Lucius said simply.

“You are quite young,” she looked confusedly at Gallowglass, “Your runes, Lady.”

She looked down at her hands, “Yes.” covering the hand with runes with the one that was markless.

“What is your name?” Hugh asked smiling.

“Sa-” she stopped herself, “Eva, my name is Eva.”

“Then welcome, Lady Eva, to Sept Tours.” 

She nodded, “Thank you,” she said quietly, “Now if you’ll excuse me.” She turned back to her sire as he stood smiling at her. 

“Lamb to slaughter.” Matthieu repeated bringing his wine cup to his lips.

* * *

Cedric and Phillipe had withdrawn to his private study. Cedric flopping down in the chair opposite Phillipe, his oldest friend.

“I thought,” Phillipe said, pouring a cup of wine, “you were done with siring women.”

Cedric laughed, “She’s different.” 

“Humour me,” Phillipe's expression darkened. 

“She is as skilled a warrior as any of my sons - if not bloodier. Loyal to a fault. But it was a messy business.” Cedric took a long draft of his wine, “She was near death when I got to her.”

“You did get her consent though did you not?”

“Of course.” Cedric told him, shaking his head.

“I know when you are telling me half truths, Cedric.”

Cedric brought the wine cup to his lips but did not drink, he set it back down. “You know me too well, old friend.” He took a long pull of his wine “She was a witch.”

* * *

She sat perched near the other female vampires, the sounds and smells began to overwhelm her. Her father and the Lord de Clairmont had left some time ago. 

Ysabeau stood and turned to her “If you need to go to a quiet place, I will take you there,” the woman told her. “You are still young so these celebrations can be a bit much for new senses.”

Eva nodded ever so slightly. 

“Come.” She turned to the other women, “we will return in a few moments.”

This woman, who smelt ever so slightly like her mate, took her hand, leading her to a secluded yard outside the hall. “That's better is it not.” 

Eva nodded, “Thank you.”

Ysabeau led her to a stone bench where she sat down. “I can still get overwhelmed with the sights and sounds of one of these celebrations and I am much older than you.”

“The world is so incredibly different than I would have ever thought.” 

Ysabeau half smiled, “And it only continues to change.”

“Do you ever regret this life?” Eva asked the older woman.

Choosing to not reveal darker parts of her life Ysabeau remained silent. 

The snow crunched behind them “Now, now Eva, let us not ask these questions of our hosts.”

The girl stood her hand shot up to her mouth, “Sorry, Sir.”

“My apologies, Ysabeau.” He turned to his daughter, “Come, let us depart, my dear.”

The young vampire nodded and turned to Ysabeau and Phillipe “Thank you for letting me attend.” She curtsied again as a sand coloured mare was brought forward, along with a darker coloured stallion. Eva walked up to the sandy coloured horse and patted its neck. “Good girl” she cooed into its ear.

“How much further do you go?” Phillipe asked Cedric. 

“Until the horses need rest.” Cedric replied, “Eva has business in the North Lands she must attend to.”

Eva mounted the mare, “Uprisings to topple and the like.” Her accent again heavily accented.

“Do not meddle in the politics of warm bloods, Cedric.” Phillipe warned, “It is not our place.” 

“Not meddling.” He told them as he mounted his own horse. “Thank you, again, old friends.” He turned his horse and his daughter followed suit as they began to push the horses into a trot. 

“He is going to get us exposed or killed!” Phillipe spat turning back into the hall “Matthieu. Lucius. To me,” he bellowed.

Ysabeau followed her husband and sons into the study.

“I need you to both follow Cedric to make sure he doesn't do something idiotic.”

Matthieu raised a dark eyebrow while Lucius pursed his lips. 

Ysabeau sought to be the voice of reason “How are we sure he is going to do anything?”

“The girl he had here tonight. She was a witch and the daughter of one of the Warlords in the north.”

Lucius sucked in his breath, “That bodes well.”

Hugh and Gallowglass pushed into the study, “If anyone is going it will be us,” Hugh told his father authoritatively. 

Philippe growled.

“Before you get upset with me, think logically. Not only does Eric speak the language, but we also both have experience in that region.”

Lucius considered Hugh’s words, “He makes a fair point. It would be different if we were going to Rome, or Anglia.”

“You will go and that is final, Lucius, if for nothing other then to track them.”

Lucius nodded his head. “Matthieu you will leave first and immediately.”

“As you wish,” he said, turning and leaving the room. 

“Lucius you will go at first light, with Eric. Hugh, you on the other hand will stay.” 

“Phill-” 

“No. You are correct; Eric can speak the language and has the lay of the land.” 

“He is my son.”

“AND YOU ARE MINE.” Phillip roared, “I need you to be able to find them should the need arise. It is not terrain I am familiar with.”

Hugh’s nostrils flared, “As you wish Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to note:
> 
> heil ok sæl -- basically means be healthy and happy when addressed to a woman. 
> 
> Somewhere (I think in Shadow of Night) Matthew mentions that something that links Gallowglass to very least being a from a people who specialize in being on the sea. I don't have the exact line written down, but I remember it happening. Also Eva's Name is pretty clearly of Germanic origin, so it would make sense that she is from that area of the world.
> 
> Next bit will take me a few weeks to finish again. Then after that it should be a bit more consistent as I have more of that fleshed out. A decent amount will take place in the past with flashes to present day.


End file.
